A bad time for old memories
by abigail.hughes.169
Summary: a pregnant Jac gets a surprise when an old friend turns up and threatens to take away everything she has worked hard to achieve. first fanfic. SPOILER later on Ellie-May is born and everything goes wrong between them all.
1. a shock for the system

**Hi this is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism would be great.**

**In this jac is about 5 months pregnant and janny are together... for now. i have no idea where this is going so any ideas would be much appreciated. in this they know the baby has CDH  
**

"Miss Naylor" Mr Hanssen spoke across Darwin towards the couple sat together looking at something in their hands."I hope I am not disturbing anything."

"no, no, not at all. we were just discussing when would be the best time to start going on maternity leave. It won't be for a while but we need to arrange a time in which i should go as i will most probably be expecting about a month earlier than usual as you know for other reasons" she looked at Jonny to make sure she had covered everything then back at Hanssen

"oh alright, how long to you expect to be off for Ms Naylor?" he asked not expecting her to be off for very long and him having to fight with her to stay off for longer

"Well i was thinking 3 weeks off then a fortnight of part time work then Jonny can have time off to look after the child following that." Jac said sceptically

"of course, as long as you need although i have to admit that's longer than i was expecting. no matter we will make an appointment in the next few week to arrange everything." Hanssen replied as he turned on his heels to leave but Jonny stopped him by saying

"while your here Mr Hanssen, please would you look at a patent for me. 24 year old male, suspected heart attack but he's complaining of stomach pain..." the two of them walked off leaving Jac to her thoughts

* * *

_i hope that when you survive baby girl, daddy will stay with us and so we will be a happy family but i don't think that will happen, we will just have to hope that he loves us enough to stay._

_i wonder what would have happened if i had gone with Joseph in the first place, i wouldn't have met jonny but i might have had more children. anyway thats all in the past now. _

_wait is it, i recognise that voice, only two people in the world sound that anoing and thats Jonny and..._

"Joseph."

"Jac, i was passing through and well, i thought i'd say hi and find out how you were keeping up."

Joseph was facing her and he could see the colour drain from her face in shock as her mind raced with so many questions.

"what are you doing here? you can't be here. you better start explaingin yourself now."

"i told you i just can back to see how you were doing then i'll be off again."

"right in my office now, i assume you know were it is, i'm going getting someone. it's the original password from donkeys years ago."

Joseph walked off to wait for his doomb to come.

* * *

Jonny had taken the patient into theater with elliot after complications so she went into theater 2 finding them just closing up.

"i need both of you in my office now, elliot please i can't do this you need to help me and Jonny i want you to meet the worst idiot ever to walk the earth." she looked into Jonnys eyes and he realised that she was genuinly scared of what was waiting. tears started welling up in Jac's eyes as she walked away to wait in the nurses station for them to gome out and help her.


	2. why are you back?

**thanks to those who read my last chapter. if you didn't work it out the italics were where jac was thinking. i don't have many ideas for this so please review any ideas you would like to see happen. i don't know how long this will be and if it's getting boring please don't hesitate to let me know.  
**

" Jac what was it you wanted us for?" Elliot asked Jac**  
**

"well, you remember what happened with Joseph, well i just don't know it's so hard. i want to trust him but i just can't forget what he did to me, i don't know what to do. I've just settled and he will ruin everything i have worked hard to..."

Jonny cut her off by asking no one directly "who is this Joseph person and why has he got you so upset? you need to calm down, it's not good for you or the baby to get worked up over anything."

"Jac, come into the office and we can talk in there, pep ole are staring." Elliot noticed the many people stood around looking at the tear stained face of the consultant who usually terrifies everyone and started to lead her away.

"can you go in, i am just going to go and clean myself up. no Jonny you go with Elliot i just need a minuet."

* * *

Jac's point of view (POV)

_what was he thinking just turning up here unannounced. he has no rights to even stay in the same room as me after what he did. _

_i hope the two of them will be able to sort this out as i just can't deal with this. Jac suddenly broke down on the floor in a nervous sweat. _

_she was no-longer able to consider anything else all she wanted to do was to protect her little baby who was wriggling around inside of her._

* * *

Elliot's and Jonny's POV

"this hasn't happened in a long time. i thought she had moved on from Joseph. i wonder what has happened to bring all of that... forget it, what the hell are you doing here. i thought we had rid of you for good, clearly not." Elliot was trying to keep all his strength not to go and run him thorough with a bone drill.

"I'm sorry but who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Elliot, there's clearly not been much change here. the password, the stains on your desk and well everything is the same. I'm Joseph, since the Malik has been rendered unable to work, i have been asked to return. surprise."

Elliot's' face fell.

**please let me know what you think. any ideas will be much appreciated. I've already written the next one and will update it when i get 5 reviews. please let me know if you think this idea is a waste of time and i will write something else as i'm not fully convinced by it.  
**


	3. breakdown

**I've given up waiting for reviews and i'm just going to update. please let me know what you think.**

Jacs POV

jac's breathing was shallow and her heart rate fast. after a while she started to feel a dull throb in her lover abdomen and this caused her to panic more. it went as quickly as it came but she was still struggling to remain conscious.

"Jac, what's happening, are you alright." someone seemed to be talking to her but the voice sounded somehow distant "Jac breath slowly for me, i will be back in just a second."

someone fitted an oxygen mask over her face but she was still unsure about who it was. "Jac, were going to take you onto the ward. we will go and get Jonny but i want you to concentrate on steady breaths for me."

Jac was lifted onto a trolly and wheeled into HDU.

* * *

Elliot and Jonny POV

"what i don't get," Elliot firmly said in a way that suggested that he was trying to work something out "i thought you specialized in CT not GS, which are you doing?"

"i retrained as a GS while i was there. there's something i don't get either, who is he?"

Jonny had been listning in for a while but he still couldn't work out why he had made Jac so scared. "I'm Jonny Maconie, charge nurse here and transplant coordinator. how is it you know so much about here and what is it in you that makes Jac close up?"

"Jonny, i wouldn't worry if i were you. he was just leaving. if i hear that you have even been in the same room as Jac you will be going back to where you came from." Elliot was clearly unhappy but Jonny didn't know why, "also what have you done with Harry?"

"didn't Jac tell you, i sent her a letter. Harry died, meningitis, it was a few years back now. it's just me know."

"I know what you're playing at," Elliot practically shouted ", you think you can walts back in here expecting everything to just slot back into place where it was left, you are as far from wrong as possible so leave and don't come back to Darwin unless you call me first."

slightly taken aback, Joseph walked out of the office and Jonny rounded on Elliot.

"Who was he and what did he think he was playing at? what did you mean about where they left off? i want answers Elliot and i want them now."

Elliot could understand how he felt but he just looked Jonny square in the eye and said. "i'm in no position to tell you. if you want to find out you better ask Jac."

right on que both of their bleepers went off.


	4. on the mend

"what the hell happened? Jac are you alright." Jonny ran in worried.

"Jonny, please just calm down this won't help anything. I've called Mr. T and he'll be here soon. it seems like she has had a form of panic just want to make sure there is no damage to the baby." Mo tried to calm down her distressed friend but she could tell that he just wanted to be with Jac.

"Hey Jac. what did you get yourself in such a tiss over." he could see that she was struggling to try and talk so he stopped her with a simple "calm down, we'll talk later. the lunch ladies coming around soon, would you like some food?"

Jac just nodded, she reached for note-book inside her scrubs and wrote down 'pills, top draw'. "it's alright. i'll go and get them. how many do you want as i need to put them in your notes." she held up two fingers then started to drift off.

Jonny went into her office with a pot for her pills, he quickly popped the two pills out into the pot and pored a glass of water into one of the glasses she had beside her desk.

"Mo, i'm gonna give Jac two of her pills for her endmetriosis. I'll put it in the notes but i thought i should tell you." he went into Jac's room to find Mr. T by her with a ultrasound machine about to check the baby over. " here you go Jac." he gave her the pills and then the water.

"I'm just going to check the baby over. can i just ask however, how many of them did you just take and when did you have your last lot?" at this question Jonny looked up from her notes and looked inquisitively at her.

"well my last lot was about 2 hours ago but i usually have them every 4/5 hours depending on when i need them and when i'm in theater. i have one at a time but i almost passed out earlier from the pain and so i though i'd push it. i know what your going to say but please will you just not moan at me." she looked slightly angry about the fact that he asked her such a basic question but once she had said it she knew she was in for it as she had taken too many and too soon.

"right i'm keeping hold of them now and you will have to come and get them off me from now on understand." Jonny said to stop Mr. T from fussing "can we just get on with this please."

Mr. T put some jelly on her swollen stomach.

"everything looks okay, a slight tear in the plecenta but that's nothing to worry about. you might have some bleeding in the next day or two. i'm happy for you to go just don't do any thigh that will cause your heart rate to increasse and have lots of rest."


	5. the truth hurts

"Jac, please could i have a work about a patent in our office." Elliot said accross the nurses station on Darwin.

"course." they walked in together and they both sat on the sofa. "which parent is it?"

"Joseph." Jac's face fell.

"is he a paitent?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"no, i only said that so they wouldn't ask questions. what happened erlyer. i know why he's here but i want to know what he's told you first." Elliot allways thinks of others and so he didn't want to shock her.

"well he told me that he was passing through and he wanted to say hi." she saw the apologetic look in his eye end waited to hear his response.

"he wasn't passing through. Harry died, his wife left him. he was hoping that he could just come and slot back into where he left. he is replacing Malik downstairs." Jac's face slowly fell.

She stormed out of the office and went down the stairs.

**sorry it's short. i though more short ones more ofter are better. hopefully update again tonight a couple of times more. please review. it only takes you a second and the more i get the faster i'll update.**


	6. there's a limit

**please give me ideas, i'm starting to run out of them in this. hopefully there should be more Janny with maybe a bit of Mo. if there are other characters please ask i will try by best to put them in. i was thinking of making this a cross over with casualty but wanted to know if you think i should or not. please fave, follow and review.**

Elliots POV

"Jonny, go down to keller and find Jac before she does something stupid."

he quickly ran down the stairs hoping to find her there as he knew that any stress she was now put under might cause serious harm to herself and the baby.

* * *

Jac's POV

"Joseph, what are you doing back and tell me the truth i already know." Jac had caught up with Joseph just as he was going into the office and the entire ward could hear her. Ric came running over to find out what the commotion was. At the sight of his old collogue, he instantly knew what was going on with Jac however he had no idea that Joseph was meant to be starting work again here.

"I may as well tell you all together. Please organise everyone in the staffroom. Jac please could i have a word, in private."Jac seemed reluctant but she still went in with him. "i was offered a job, i took it to get away."

"right well what i don't get, a pay rise you'll come back for but you couldn't stay for me. you broke my heart that day you left." Jac was trying her hardest to hold back tears as she knew that if she got worked up then it could be potentially problematic.

"It wasn't only the job bringing me back here. Harry died and my wife left me. i needed some space and a fresh start." Joseph was desperately trying to stop her from hating him but it didn't seem to be working.

"so you thought you would go back and drag up that person you left in the mud hoping they would welcome you back and be happy with has happened to you well not everyone lives in your perfect little world. i've moved on. Joseph you really need to accept the fact that i'm not who i was when we last saw." Jac could feel her heart rate quicken but she ignoored it hoping someone would come and get her out before she did something she regreted not doing the last time they were in theis position.

"I understand whats going on here. You can't bear the thought of leaving _your_ perfect world with the perfect job, perfect life with a new _perfect baby_. you know what i've been through and you know that harry meant the world to me but you still went ahead and made this seem like this is my fault. you are trying to take the blamb off yourself for not coming with me."

Jac couldn't hold it any more. she had only heard up untill he had said about her perfect baby. tears were flooding down her cheeks and Joseph didn't seem to care.

* * *

Jonny POV

"where is Jac. i need to find her now." Jonny was still out of breath from the run he did to get here.

"In the office with some Joseph bloke."

the first thing Jonny saw when he went in was Joseph stood opposite Jac and a puffy faced Jac Naylor. "what do you think your doing getting her in this state. do you not know what happened erlier?"

At this Jac ran from the room.

**slightly longer to make up for not updating last night. i forgot about a load of homework and had to do it.**

**sorry. please let me know of any ideas you want in this. please review.**


	7. little mistake big concequences

**Hi, I'm running out of ideas for this and would love some suggestions please, thanks. here is the next one.**

Jac's POV

_i can't believe he would say something like knows nothing about my child and he couldn't be ferther from the truth._

_Today has been possiably the worst day ever. although i have to admitt that it was nice to see Joseph again._

_What should i tell Jonny. If I tell him the truth everything might fall apart however we've built this sort of trusting bond. If I don't tell him then i will feel guilty and he will keep asking. _

Jac felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. Jonny was calling her.

* * *

Jonny POV

"can i just ask you you really are. please answer me straight." Jonny asked Joseph.

"what's it to you and what did you say about something happening earlier?"

"well i guess you can see that Jac is pregnant well i'm the..."

Joseph interrupted ", don't tell me she has now sunk to nurses now that the consultants are taken. sorry carry on." Jonny resumed

"yeah well earlier she had a panic attack big time and due to the CDH we had to get Mr. T down to check them over." Jonny realised after that he might have said too much to this stranger.

"who's Mr. T and what CDH are you on about?" he was starting to get worried for his lover.

"The baby has a congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia. it's 50/50. Mr. Thompson is her consultant. sorry but i still don't know who you are." Jonny was getting agitated about he fact that he knew Jac wouldn't tell him so he had to find out but he still wanted to go and find her.

"Well, it's hard see. we were lovers, a long time ago. i cheated on her and had a child with someone else. both of them left me when i moved away. i got remarried but when Harry died of meningitis she left me again as she said i was crul to not give him the jab for it. as i said" Jonny was gob smacked. "we need to go and find her though. i might have said some stuff about her being luckey to have a perfect baby."

"you what! you're not going anywhere. you caused all this so i want you to stay away untill she has had our little baby girl. after that she can do to you as she pleases." with this her turned on his heels and walked out.

The first thing he did was to call Jac. "hey sweetheart. where are you i need to look after you and the baby. also there's something i want to talk through with you."

**thanks for reading. please review. i dewsperatly need ideas for this.**

ongenital diaphragmatic hernia

ongenital diaphragmatic hernia

ongenital diaphragmatic hernia

ongenital diaphragmatic hernia

ongenital diaphragmatic hernia


	8. the concequence part 2

**Thank you to jacnaylor1998 for all your ideas will prob use most. sos bout end of last one.**

"Jonny, I'm in the basement, please come down. I can't do this any more. i just don't like this any more." Jac hung up with tears everywhere.

* * *

"Jac" Jonny called through the dark halls of the basement. "where are you?"

"Jonny, I'm over here." Jonny ran over and sat down next to Jac on the floor. "what has Joseph told you?"

Jonny knew that if he lied, she would never forgive him, but if he told the truth it wouldn't give her chance to explain. "well, Joseph told me about you and him, also about Harry. I don't care about that thought, he told me what he said to you. I can understand why your upset but will you let me look after you?" Jonny was hoping that she would say yes.

Jac thought for a minuet and then "Yeah, why not. just so you know; that was in the past. I hate him for what he's done to me."

"I think I understand. What i would like to know is why you are so upset by him. Did he say something?" although he knew the answer jac always found it helpful to talk through

"well he said that i had a perfect baby when i don't it just sort of got to me that he thinks that he should be centrer of attention."

" it will be all right Jac. i would never leave you." Jonny wrapped his arms around her, embracing her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Jonny i'm needed in theatre. are you coming too?" Jac hopped that he would because she didn't like the thought of being in theatre alone.

"sure. I'll scrub in with you. Any idea who it is?"

"no idea. only thing we can do is go and find out."

**I'm sorry to the guest review about my spelling. i do try my best to get it right i just struggle with them really badly.**

**sorry it took so long to post this and that it is short, my laptop is playing up and so had to do on my phone.**


	9. Theatre

**Please give me ideas that you want to happen. I have a few for now but i am again running out. I will update again when i have 22 reviews.  
**

"Right." Jac said bursting through the doors of theatre one in full scrubs "what do we have here?" Jonny shortly followed behind her.

" 55 year old male with..." Jac didn't hear any more because, stood on the other side of the table with his back to her was the infamous Joseph.

"Jac are you going to be okay with this?" Jonny quietly said in her ear.

Jac however interrupted him by almost shouting. "what is he doing in my theatre?"

At this, Joseph turned around to face her ", they asked me for a GS consult and i was free so i thought we could, you know, talk."

"you thought wrong. are there any other consultants, Sasha, anyone."

a slightly terrified nurse said "no I'm sorry ms. Naylor. he was all i could find."

"okay, i guess it will be a good time to talk. Jonny are you assisting or are you going to leave?" Jac wanted him in there incase everything got too much however it would be very awkward.

"I'll observe if that is okay." He positioned himself in the corner.

Jac cut the mid line incision and opened the chest.

"So, Joseph, what have you done with your life?"

"Well, after leaving Holby, i became a GP. while working there i thought that i would retrain in General sergery. now i can do both. I god married, which you never came to the wedding, you know the rest. Got a job here." Joseph didn't seem bothered about the tense situation.

"Well, a lifetime and a half of events."

"what about you. you've got a bun in the oven, anything else i should know about. did you get off with his dad?" Joseph was really trying to push the blame onto Jac hoping to brake the partnership that Janny had.

"No, you know the situaltion with Lord Bryne was different, besides" Jac said quietly to him ", Jonny have been through almost the same childhood as me."

"What is this about Lord Bryne?" Jonny wanted to know now what happened.

"Well Jac thought it would be funny to sleep with my dad in order to get a promotion. did she never tell you that? I would watch it if I were you." Joseph seemed very smug with himself.

"Jac we need to talk later about this, but for now do you think we can forget talking because i know it will end with argument." Jonny was desperatly trying to keep some form of peace in the theatre.

"Jac, are you going to be pushed around be a nurse no least?" Joseph knew e was getting under her skin so he pushed. "when have you ever been pushed around by anyone?"

"I was pushed around by you. You are the most anoing thing to ever walk the earth and you can do this. I'm leaving" Jac knew that even though he was trained in CT and GS, he couldn't do something like this on his own.

* * *

Jonny POV

"why are you trying to make her hate me, don't think it's not working but just tell me why your doing it."

"I want my Jac back. I want her to be mine. And you will never get in my way."

There was a scream from the scrub room and Jac dropped to the floor.

**Sorry about another cliff hanger. please review and give me ideas. I am debating what will happen to her so do try and guess what will.**

**I am trying to make them longer but i have loads of other work to do.**


	10. A rapid decline

**sorry i left it on such a cliff hanger, i had 3 hours of rehersals today and a full morning of control assesments and to couldn't look at a screen until my eyes had depixialted.**

"No, you have done enough damager here. finish up and go away." Jonny was terrified about what might have happened but he knew that him being there would only make thing worse. "Jac, what's wrong, you just fell to the.."

Jonny noticed a large pool of blood on her scrub trowsers. "I need Mr T down here now. major PV bleed, help someone please help. I'm losing her." A nuses came into the scrub room with a trolly. "someone help me get her up please. straight into HDU" Jonny was starting to become less of a nurse and more of a useless anoing reletive with no training.

* * *

"Jonny what's happened, when i saw her earlier she was fine did something happen?" Mr T was confused by the sudden chane in events.

"there was a fight in theater and she stormed out, while she was out there we heard a screem and then she fell to the floor. she has a major PV bleed and sh's lost conchesness. there is an ulrashound in there." Jonny followed him in "please save her, i can't live without her."

"I will, do the best that I can. you know i will always do that." with that he put the probe on Jacs belly. after a few arkward scilent minuets, Mr T said "Right, Jac appears to have a large plecental tear and the baby seems breached so we might have to deliver it in theater if we can't stem the bleed. do you have anything at home ready just in case, a birth bag?"

"No, sorry. we didn't know it would be this soon and you know what Jac is like. also she wanted to wait untill later to make sure that the it wouldn't be a waste of money. I mean, you know..." Jonny trailed off.

"We need her in theatre now. Jonny you can scrubb in but you are not to say anything or i will have you removed okay." Jonny wanted to protest but a look from his superiour and he knew his place.

"allright"

* * *

"We need to deliver this baby now, if she is going to stand any chance then we need to get her out now." Jonny was getting scared about what this would mean for Jac.

"Right, baby delivered, someone take her please. i need to stem the bleed her."

After what seemed like hours, Jonny heard the works he had been dreading the entire time. "This isn't working. Prepare for a historectmy please."

**sorry it took so long to update and i left it on a cliff hanger again. please review and let me know what you think and any ideas.**

**I am rapidly running out of ideas so please help otherwise i will have to finish it soon.**


	11. recovery

**I hope you enjoyed the last one, i will update when i can, if you have asked me to make them longer then i have been trying but i don't have the time or concentration to do long ones but if you make the font big then it looks longer.**

"Right, Jonny, We've stabilised the bleed but you know the implications of a hysterectomy, I'm sorry mate." Mr. T ad just finished the long and tiring operation. "How is the baby?"

"She seems to be all right. only one breath was needed in assistance but she is fine now. Would you like to hold her or should i take her to Jac's room?" Jac was being wheeled out of theatre and into the recovery room.

"Yas thanks, I'll take her. What do i say to Jac when she comes around?" Jonny asked hoping that he wouldn't have to say anything.

"Nothing if you don't want to mate, I can do that if you want." Jonny bowed his head to look at his daughter. "take as much time as you need. Ill page you when she sturs." Jonny was gratefull for all the support but he wanted to go and see mo

"Mo, can we talk." mo saw Jonny carrying a baby and tried not to think the worst.

"they did a hystorectmy due to a major bleed. She should be, you know. Do u think we should get a house we need another room now anyway. " mo didn't know what to make of what he had said."you think it stupid."

"no unexpected, anywhere in mind?"

"there's a lovly 4 bed cottage about 6 miles away ive aranved a viewing will you come?"

"sure, when?"

"now"

sos done on my phone. Please review


	12. what happened

**Sorry i haven't updated but please stay with me. i am running short on ideas so might start a new ff unless i get 3,000 views [2,600 there about now]**

Jac's POV

"Welcome back Jac. how are you feeling?" A Nurse asked her as she started to wake up. "I'll go and get your consultant to explain everything." The nurse briefly walked out.

Jac was starting to panic as there was no Jonny, No crib and No bump.

"Right, Jac, i need you to calm down. i will explain everything when we have re stabilised you all right." Mr. T was desperately trying to get her heart rate back down "Jac, come on relax or i will have to sedate you. I'm being serious now."

At this Jac calmed down enough to ask "He has run off with my baby."

"No Jac, your baby is in peeds and I believe that Jonny is with Mo. I need to talk to you about what happened in theatre." Mr. T was calm "we had to rush you in for a c-section, the baby appearers to be all right, however the reason you were rushed in was because of a major bleed. we were unable to stem it so we had to preform a hysterectomy. Jac I'm so sorry." Jac's face fell and she was struggling to come to terms with what he had just said. "Jonny knows everything, he was in theatre with you. Would you like me to call him?"

"Jac was avoiding eye contact with him. "Yes please"

Mr. T walked out.

* * *

Jonny's POV

"So, here we are Mo. What do you think?" Jonny asked as he pulled up outside the house.

"It looks really nice. Is it in your budget?"

"Just, so long as Jac pays the bills for the next few years. Shall we go and look around?" Jonny said gesturing to the building.

"Hello, I'm Jonny we spoke on the phone, we have come to look around." Jonny said to the estate agent.

"Hello, please do come in."

* * *

Jac's POV

Mr. T came back into the ward. "I'm sorry Jac, i can't get hold of him. Is there anyone else? There's a Joseph worried about you."

"Can you call Michael please, don't tell him anything though." Jac couldn't believe the fact that Jonny had abandoned her.

"What should I tell Joseph?" Mr. T still didn't know about who he was.

"Nothing, I'll talk to him when I've spoken to Michael."

* * *

Michael's POV

"Hey, Mr.T. How are you?" He said down the phone

"_I need you to come down to HDU, please hurry you're needed."_

"Why what's happened, is it Jac..." he hung up.

**please review. I love them, also please give me ideas.**


	13. whats in a name?

**Thanks for all the reviews etc. I've written the next few and will upload them in due course.**

Jonny's POV

"This is the Master bedroom." The estate agent showed them into a large room, complete with a fire place and enough space for a king sized bed. "It all comes ready furnished we can repaint it if you need us to."

"What do you think Mo?" Jonny was overwhelmed by the beauty of the room. It was white bedding and walls with small sky blue flowers bordering the walls and on the room's lining. the right wall was a full wall of cupboards. the carpet was pure white and was soft and fluffy.

"I love it. Jac will love it. There's space for a small crib and everything."

"Good, good. shall we continue?"

* * *

Jac's POV

"What has happened Jac. Where's Jonny?"

"No idea, Hysterectomy. You remember what happened with my mother. I feel I don't know."

"Jac everything will be fine, where's the baby?" Michael asked worriedly

"Is this how my mother felt? Did she want to leave me? Michael I don't know what to do, I just feel help less, unimportant." Jac was feeling uncomfortable and couldn't work out why. "Something doesn't feel right, I I I, need help."

"Jac, everything is fine I will get them to bring your little baby down, any names?" Michael was trying to distract her.

"She is called, Ellie-May Maconie Naylor, can't decide on the surname and i want Jonny to decide the middle name. Plase could you call him and i would love to see my baby please, i will be fine when i know she is safe."

"Anything for you Jac, be right back".

with that he left Jac alone with her thoughts.

**Please review. hopefully will update more regularly but i need ideas please. i hope te name is okay but i thought that it is the sort of thing that jac would choose; something that can be shortened and i thought it was cute.**


	14. It's a deal

**thanks for the reviews and please give me ideas i have writers block now.**

"Jac, are you alright?" Jonny spoke down Michael phone. "I will be back soon, I have a surprise for you."

"I am okay Jonny just hurry back please, they won't let me see my baby, I need your help."

"Sure thing, back soon. Bye." Jonny hung up feeling guilty that he had left Jac alone after such a thing had happened.

* * *

Jonny's POV

"I love the house, don't you Mo." The were talking through the idea before saying whether they wanted to accept it. "We would need to re-decorate the kids room, it should be lilac not pink as Jac wouldn't like that and the nursery could do with being a different colour as it will be a study when she grows up and I'm not sure if the boys theme of boats is any good, maybe it could have a brown and pink theme as it won't be too out of place with the rest of the house but still jazzy enough for a child's nursery and study room."

"I love, it, I think Jac will too, are you going to buy it on the spot?" Mo was hopeful as she knew this was perfect for the couple.

"Yes, thank you, we would love to have it." Jonny shouted over to the estate agent.

"Of, course. please come back to the shop to sign the papers this after noon. See you soon." He shook their hand and walked to his car driving off in a speed of dust.

**I know you can't do this but please just pretend you can.**

"I can't wait, now all i need to do is go and see Jac to persuade her to let me have a dog..."

* * *

Jac's POV

"How long do you think Jonny will be?" Jac asked Michael

"Dunno, are you feeling okay, remember you have had major surgery. Think of yourself for bit and relax, other than the food, this could be a spa place." Michael joked which earned him Jac's infamous stare.

"I wish he would hurry up." Jac looked away and then remembered something she had to ask "Jonny wants a dog, should I let him?"

"Well, it might be fun but it might be a nightmare." He though for a minuet before saying ", I could house train it for you if you did, I can help out a lot, I love walking."

Jac through out seemed to have one though at the back of her mind which was Joseph likes walking too." She said without meaning too.

"I though you were over him. what has happened to bring him back?" Michael was puzzled.

"Have you not seen him yet. He has a job in Holby again." Jac sounded sick of telling people this.

"Wait untill I find him, he will wish he never set foot in my hospital again." He stormed out almost bumping into Jonny in the process.

**Hopefull will update soon. Will Jonny tell Jac about the house and will she let him have a dog?**

**Please review. **


	15. Move in with me

"Jonny, they won't let me see Ellie-May. Go and talk to them please. They like you more than me." Jac basically shouted at Jac.

"Only once I know you are going to be okay. Nice name Ellie-May." Jonny seemed to like the name but as he haden't seen her yet he didn't know if it was a good name.

"Thanks. I'm fine, I just want my baby."

* * *

About half an hour later.

"Jac, sweet heart. I have got someone to meet you." Jonny was waking her up as she had fallen asleep.

"My baby. can I have her please. Jonny I love you." Realising what she had said and that he had been missing for a few hours, "Wait. where were you? I needed you and you weren't here. Jonny I thought you had left me."

"Jac, I would never leave you. I ave put all my savings together and brought us a 4 bed house. Me and Mo were looking over it. You will love it, everything is furnished and hey will make some alterations but it will be just what we need."

"You brought a house without asking me? I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, you'll move in with me." Jonny made his eyes really big.

"As if I would say no to that puppy dog attempt" Jonny got up and kissed her.

**sorry it's short but i wanted to jump ahead of time a bit and we needed this before I jumped. Anyone any idea how long Jac would be in hospitable for with this sort of thing?**


	16. A Canine for keeps

**Jac is has just been discharged in this and both her and ellie may are fine.  
**

"So, Jac, don't shout at me as you have been in bed for the last 3 weeks. You are going home but I have a surprise for you first." Jac rolled her eyes.

"I have surprises. Just tell me or else." Jac knew that her wit didn't work on Jonny but she was going to try anyway.

"Nope, and I need to blindfold you." Jac went from almost amused to slightly angry.

"You better be joking Maconie." Jac snapped back as she pressed the button for the lift.

"Nope, you have no choice in the matter." Jonny replyed with a smerk as the reached the ground floor and headed to the car.

* * *

A few minuets later.

"Were here, no peeking though." Jonny led Jac down the narrow lane of some place that Jac was sure she had never been to before. "Almost there,"

"What are we doing," Jac suddenly remembred something. "OMG, did you leave ellie in the car, You idiot. I can't..."

Jonny interupted. "I have Ellie." Jac calmed down "Here we are."

A young woman walked over to the pair. "We have them ready for you, would you like to follow me." She said leading them into a barn.

"Jac, here's the surprise." he wipped the blindfold off "Taddar."

Inside a larger cage was 5 puppies.

"I came down last week and chose my fave but I wanted you to have the final say." two of the puppies were Collie springer crosses (one with brown and white fur the other with black and white), the other two were welsh spaniel's (both with brown and white fur but one was chocolate brown and the other chesnut) fininally was a little golden lab who didn't seem to be playing with the others.

"I don't know. I like the chocolate welsh spaniel but also the golden lab is very cute." Jac seemed genuinlly amazed by their cuteness.

"The lab won't grow very big as it was premiture however they are all healthy, nurered, microchiped and vacenated." the lady told them

"Jonny can I have both?" Jac tried to imitate his puppy dog eyes but faled.

"You want two? Where is my Jac gone." Jonny gave her a hug.

"So you want the chocolate brown female welsh spaniel and the female golden lab. when would you like to collect them, any time you can get them but let us know first please."

"I need to take Jac home but I will come get them later if that is okay." Jonny told the lady. "Don't worry Jac, I have everything sorted."

She smiled back at him.

**I know this is really fluffy and out of character but I thought they were so cute. If you don't know what a welsh spaniel is then look at pics. they are so cute and have less energy than a normal spaniel.**

**Please review.**


	17. A safe heaven

**If you have read my other fan fiction please could you PM me Ideas of ways to kill Bonnie next.**

**Also , sorry about the last one I was called for dinner and forgot to spell check it so might re post if I can.**

"Jonny, where exactly are we as this isn't the way home." Jac smiled at Jonny trying to hide the fear they was bubbling up.

"I have another surprise for you. wait and see" Jonny said as they drove down the driveway to a stunningly beautiful cottage house surrounded but a large open plan garden in a doughnut with the house in the middle. "I put all my savings into this, everything has been moved with new furniture in all the rooms. we can sell our flats ready furnished."

"Jonny, I don't know what to say."

Jac looked at the right side of the garden and saw kids toys: a climbing frame, a see-saw, a slide and much more. On the left was sun loungers around a small water feature with patio on. The rest of the garden was grass including the kids play part. enclosing the area was a bright green hedge, "Jonny, this is beautiful. I can't believe how beautiful this is." Jac continued walking around until at the back of the house she saw a large semicircle flower bed with a bench in the middle facing away from the house and towards the bed. She looked and saw the labels for the flowers and they all seemed to make the different colour of the rainbow through out different times of the year. "Can I see inside?"

"Of course, follow me." Jonny showed her into the front door and into a large open plan living room with traditional white walls and white carpet like upstairs. the sofas were maroon leather and there was a matching rug and lampshades. "What do you think?"

Jac walked over to the corner where there was a wooden rocking chair facing a large tele in the other corner. "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Jac walked through an arch way into an open plan living room and kitchen. Again it was following the deep maroon and white colour theme but there was something slightly more modern and Jac immediately felt at home there. The table was for 4 but could be extended with a red and white spotty high chair at one end. "How could you ever afford this?"

"I have some help from a few people but they want to stay anonymous." Jonny showed her up a flight of stairs to a hallway. "This is the bath room and has everything you would ever need." Jonny said opening a door into a large family bath room with a shower and traditional bath separate. "There is also a bathroom under the stairs at the other end of the house." They walked out and closed the door.

The room opposite was the spare room that was again white but this time it had a pale yellow theme that was beautiful looking out onto the garden.

"we can put Ellie-may down here" Jonny said as he led Jac into the nursery with a pale brown, baby pink and white theme.

The cot was walnut to match all of the furniture in the room with white and pink bedding. there was a changing area on the opposite side to match the cot. Next to the changing area was a chest of draws containing clothes for all ages of baby and a wardrobe with mirrors inside containing older child clothes. In the corner was a Brown soft sofa that Jac would sit on to feed and in the other corner was a desk complete with shelves and a computer. "this is perfect" Jac said, she seemed almost unable to speak.

"This is the bedroom for when she is older." The furniture was all while in here with lilac linen in the room. this room had nothing fancy in it as they didn't know what sort of this she would grow up to like.

"Fininally this is our room." Jac looked around the room then turned to Jonny and flung her arms around him.

"This is amazing, thank you" The started passionately kissing.

**I know half of this wouldn't happen and wouldn't due to her op but ignore that. Please review and sorry about there being so much description, I was enjoying imagining their house.**


	18. back to the start

**I am Jumping forward 6 weeks. sorry it's not been updating, my laptop keeps killing it's self and I can't upload properly on my phone.  
**

"Jonny, we will be late for work." Jac shouted up the stairs.

"Chill Jac. I'm coming. Have you packed everything we need for Ellie may?" Jonny shouted back

"Yes, get your ass down here now or else" Jac was getting anoide now.

"Right, lets go."

"About time, put her in the car will you."

* * *

"Jac, welcome back, you are looking great." Elliot said with a grin.

"I feel better, only a bit tired as this little munch kin keeps waking us up and the dog is anoing me so Michaels got it." Jac said sounding slightly expectorated "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed."

With a turn of her head she walked off leaving jonny stood with ellie may. "Jac is only on paper work, her pain meds are so strong, don't give her any patients however much she begs."

"Of course, I would never put anyone in danger."Elliot said as he was making sure her name wasn't on the list. "One question, if she isn't working on the ward, why is she getting changed?"

"Jac Naylor won't admit that she has to stay on her office, doesn't she Jac?" Jac walked up behind Elliot and made him jump as he didn't realise that Jac was behind him.

"Who is my patient, I like the look of bed 3..." Jac declared looking over Elliot's shoulder.

"No, you are in that office. If I see you on the ward I will get that new CEO to kick you off the ward." Elliots face suddenly lit up "That reminds me, he wants a word with you. No I don't know."

"Fine, Jonny bring Ellie-May in for me, did you bring the porta cot?" Jac said turning on her heels

"Course" Jonny said looking apologetic at Elliot and following Jac.

**Please review, should update more over x-mas but i have my history, english lit and french assesments next week so not sure when I will next.**

**Please review.**


	19. he's back

**sorry it takes me so long to update. some troubles occur in this chapter.  
**

"Jac, are you on the surgical list?" Joseph asked as he poked his head around the door.

"No, Maconie won't let me. Why were you wanting to know?" Jac said while she was rocking the baby in her crib

"The two spoilsports are in theatre, there is loads of people on the ward and mo agreed to look after Ellie-May for you. I need your help in theatre. Please, it will just be like old times." Joseph said as he fluttered his eyelids at her

"fine but, if any of you tell them then you will have me to deal with." Jac said sternly

* * *

"so is there any other reason as to why you aren't swinging the blades any more, thought you would have been on top of ever patent." Joseph asked with curiosity "Things have changed so much. I miss the old days."

"Same, but I am happy with my life now and I don't need you getting in the way." Jac said "Any way the reason im out of theater is due to the pain relief im on, it is so strong they cause drowsiness etc."

"you seem fine, I know you don't take pills so what im thinking is that you haven't actually been taking them."

"Maybe, don't tell anyone, maconie would kill me. I don't get why they are making me take so many, everything i've been through."

"I know, you should still be taking them. Jac, you are risking your life here and Jac are you alright?" Jac had just double d over and he was unsure as to why.

"Yes, finish up here, I'll see you out of there."

**what do you think will have happened, I have no idea so far so please help me.**

**Sorry it's short but hopefully will update more.**

**please review.**


	20. missing

**This is from Jonny's pov**

"Right, sorry but I have to go now." He had just spent his break over the road at the local jewlers looking for a ring.

Financially after a long time debating he had decided on the perfect ring. It was silver, as he knew she was allergic to gold, with a simple diamond on the top. around the ring was an elegant floral pattern and there was matching earings, neckless and hair jewl. he had decided to get all of them and would gradually give them to her in hope that she would wear it for the wedding.

"Thanks, see you soon to collect them."

* * *

Back on the ward

"Mo, where has Jac gone?" Jonny asked as he walked into the empty office of which jac and her baby were missing from.

"Don't know, she was with that Joseph bloke but then she came back took Ellie-May and left. I was with someone and couldn't leave." Mo sounded sympathetic towards Jonny as she knew how hard this must have been for him

"Okay, thanks for your help Mo see you soon." Jonny turned and walked into the lift pressing the button for Keller

* * *

"Joseph, where is Jac, she and out baby have gone missing from the ward. Do you have any idea where she might be?"  
Jonny wasn't angry but he was desdterate to find her soon.

"Well..."

**What happens next, please give me ideas as to what happens to Jac.**

**review xx**


	21. Missing again

**Almost christmas. the following chapter was partly inspired by cenalover. Please ignore the fact that every one hates Joseph**

"Jac, what are you ding in here?" Jonny had just found her hiding in the store room. "Where's Ellie-May?"

"I don't feel well, my stomach hurts. I'm sorry, I went into theatre with Joseph" Jac said with a teary eye

"It's alright, but you didn't answer my question. Where is Ellie-May?" Jonny said with fear

"Has she gone missing? Jonny we need to find her, what what are we going to do?"

"Right, calm down, I will look for her if you go back to darwin to see if anyone knows about her whereabouts. Right" Jac walked of with no reply

* * *

Jac's POV

"Elliot, have you seen Ellie may, she has gone missing" Jac practically shouted onto the ward

"No, the last time I saw her Joseph was sat with her in our office." Elliot said noticing her panic "I guess Jonny is looking" Jac nodded "Right, come into the office and calm down while we wait for him to get back and I will go and find him."

"Fine, you better find him though"

* * *

Jonny's POV

"Hello, anyone here?" Jonny had just walked into the basement "Hello, who is there."

A baby suddenly started crying.

"Who are you, what the hell are you doing here Joseph?" Jonny was shocked that he had found him with her

"I want Jac back. I knew you would come and find her but I also knew that Jac hates the basement so only you would come down. You are in the way." Joseph said with a slight snarl

"Joseph, I'm sure we could come to some sort of agreement. Where did you get that from, Keep away from me, No I need my baby and I need to leave."

Joseph had just drawn a scalpel out and he was now standing with Ellie-May in his arms, blocking the doorway.

"As I said Jonny, you are in the way."

**Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger and I know it's not realistic but wanted to put it in.**

**Please review, what will happen? Will Joseph do it or will Elliot find them in time? What do you think?**


	22. Unsubscribed Panic

**Sorry I left it on a cliff hanger but here is the end**

Elliott POV

"Where the hell are they?" Elliott was walking through the basement talking to himself when he heard something. "Jonny, is that you?"

"Elliott go away we are in the middle of something." Another voice could be heard that after a while he worked out that it was Joseph.

"Wait, where are you, have you seen Jonny or Ellie -May?" Elliott said as he rounded the corner of the door way to find Jonny lieing on the floor with Ellie-May cuddled up the his blood red shirt. Hold on blood red shirt he thought

Next thing he knew, Joseph had turned on him again holding up the knife "Elliott, give me your phone." He handed it over "Right, not a sound from any of you."

Joseph walked out and locked the door.

* * *

Jac's POV

"MO!" Jac had for some reason started to drift off in her thoughts but then a shocking image came into her mind that she had lost not only her baby but her husband also.

"Jac, are you all right?" Mo walked in to find Jac in a state of terror. "Jac, you are having a panic attack look at me, I'm just going to put my hands over your mouth to help you breath normally. Jac I need you to calm down. Jac, Jac.." Jac had just passed out.

someone outside heard Mo shouting and ran in to help. "Mo, what's happened?" Edward had just walked in.

"Jonny has gone missing, Jac she is having a panic attack and she fainted, you NEED to take over I can't do this." Mo stood up to allow him room.

"Jac, can you hear me sweet heart? Jac you have had a panic attack, breath on this for me." He handed her an oxygen mask that a nurse had just brought in "That's it, your pulse is still racing but I think you will be fine."

After a few minuets Jac took the mask off "Have they found him yet?"

"No, but I want you to stay calm and stay here. I would send you home but I think going without Jonny wouldn't be a good idea." Edward said the last bit so that only Mo could hear. "Would you like me to go and get someone to check you over. or would you like to stay here?"

"I'm going back to work there is no one on the ward." Mo barred the door way. "Come on, I need to distract my self, I won't go into theatre but I need to do the ward rounds."

"Fine but I am taking you off the theatre list." Jac stormed off

**Please give me ideas and let me know if you want me to continue with this or focus on my other story as I can only do one.**

**Please review, I only do this on here to get reviews. Might update more with more reviews**


End file.
